


What are you doing in my swamp?

by AppaloosasAreFine



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Kelpies, Mild Blood, Original Character(s), Very snarky soul horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppaloosasAreFine/pseuds/AppaloosasAreFine
Summary: When Tess thinks nothing in Jorvik can actually surprise her anymore, she gets into trouble with her new neighbour. So what that it's a bloodthirsty mythical creature?  Good relationships with neighbours are necessary.





	What are you doing in my swamp?

,,Please! Wait!''

The rhytmical sound of horseshoes hitting the pavement in gallop suddenly stopped.

They were replaced by very surprised snort that came from stallion which had just made an unexpected hard stop and a non verbal angry shout coming from his rider. 

The young girl nearly lost her stirrups and was hurled forward.  
Only her horse's neck saved her from inevitable meeting with the hard ground. 

The first thing that came to her mind was ,Oh dear Goddess, there really is no escape,  
And as she lifted her gaze and blinked at the short figure standing before her big huffing stallion, the rider knew she was correct.

,,Please could you help me find my friend Isabel? She was in Crescent Moo-,,  
The rider stopped listening and instead closely inspected the person who seriously just jumped her horse in the way.

The short blonde girl with bangs looked scared, but it wasn't for the fact that she just nearly caused an accident that might have ended in various bloody scenarios, no.

The blonde ranted on and even though she wasn't very focusing on what the girl talked about, the most used words were please, you, help.

Not once she heard a sorry.  
There was no -Sorry that I just literally threw myself in in front of your horse, nearly getting myself killed and leaving you with trauma-  
or - Sorry that I nearly caused you to get thrown head first on the concrete, cause that would suck even with the helmet on-.

There really was no escape from Jorvegians that wanted your help. It could have been anything and everything.  
No matter where she was there was always somebody that wanted something from her.  
Big things or small things, but there were always Some things.

She sighed heavily and turned her focus on the suicidal blonde. She looked very concerned and her eyes were pleading.

As much as she wanted to side step her and selfishly go about her day, she heard herself saying: ,,Yeah. Coolio. I will help. No problem.''

Jorvik was a heaven. When she sailed here for the summer job her expectations were incredibly low. Oh boy, was she wrong. 

The nature, the horses, the people.. It sucked her in immediately.

The Jorvik saved her when she felt there was nothing to live for, and now she was repaying Jorvik by helping it's inhabitants.  
Even when it meant running errands that they could do themselves in no time or getting dragged into magical mess that involved druids and talking animals.  
That was fine. She just has to get used to it. Then it will be fine. Maybe not. Probably not.

She blinked again as the girl thanked her and walked away.  
Then she turned to only creature capable to fully understand her, and was, in fact  
also an talking animal.

,,Well that was.. Typical. Did you catch what was she saying? I was too busy being mad.''  
Her stallion kept walking in the direction that he chose, ears back and tail swishing.

*I may have. Or I may have not.*  
There was probably never gonna be a time she didn't feel pinch of surprise and never ending joy when her horse decided to talk to her.

Her soul horse. Dragon Sun. That one that she bought for few bucks. And the one whose character could be only described as skittish, surly and bull-headed. 

She loved him dearly, and the bay Jorvik Warmblood did the same. Probably.  
He never told so, but she loved to think that the occasional ironic remarks and the fact he doesn't buck her off very often means that they have very magical bond.

,,Oh, why so prickly sunshine? Are you not happy to help the citizens of New Hillcrest? Drago, saviour of the innocent. I think it has some ring to it.'' she laughed and patted her companion's neck.

*Should've just let you fly over my neck back there, Therese. I could have been free from your terrible sense of humor.*

,,Prick. Prickly prick. You couldn't live without me, big boy.''

*Well you couldn't-*

Their conversation continued all the way down to Mirror Marshes where the stallion suddenly stopped and started chewing on some bright red flowers that grew near the path. 

She tugged at the reins, making him raise his head.  
,,Don’t eat that dumbass. No. Not that either. Generally just don't eat shit in swamps. How do you know it's eatable?'' she shook her head at her helpless soul steed.  
*Magic* answered shortly the stallion while chewing the unknown vegetation.

,,Fine smartass. Eat it and die. Whatever are we supposed to be doing here? Looking for insects? Maybe some mud? Some poisonous flora to fill your belly with?''

*A girl. A horse. A wagon. A whole ass package. Maybe even a blind human like you can manage to find it.*

''Well joke's on you, blind boy.  
Humans see better than horses so you should have went with ,smell, or ,hear, because you can actually beat me at those.'' she smirked even though Drago couldn't see that.

*Don’t teach me how to insult you. I'm doing a great job.* Drago, as he did when annoyed, danced on the place.  
It didn't have the right dramatic effect he was going for on the wet grass.

They slowly moved through the wetland, their bickering slowly dying out as the duo spotted a wagon behind one turn they took.

*I found it. But there is no horse. Or a girl. And the wagon doesn't look very good.* the stallion whinnied and stopped.

,,We. We found it. And you would be a terrible detective, by the way.'' his rider muttered and stood in the stirrups to get better look when Drago made no intention to get closer to crime scene.

,,Hey?! Is anybody there? Please help! I'm stuck in here!'' 

The bay stallion spooked when he heard the sudden shout and started backing out swiftly.

,,No girl, you said?'' his rider rolled her eyes and jumped to the ground.

,,Help! Somebody push the cart off me! It hurts like hell!!'' yelled the unfortunate girl.

She did as she was told, pushing the wagon with all her strenght to help the stranger girl.  
Drago watched the whole ordeal in safe distance, chewing on some.. Was it beetroot? 

,,Ouch.. That was by far the worst moment in my life. Thanks goddes you found me! Such luck.  
You really just saved my life. How could I help you?  
My name is Isabel and-'' the saved girl panted out while touching her back.

She had brownish - skin, short black hairdo, and her relieved gaze was resting on her saviour. 

,,No problem. Really. Glad to help. I'm Tess. Nice to meet you, I guess.  
Well, Isabel, make sure to thank your despicable friend with bangs, she literally nearly killed us both while trying to find you. Anyway, how did this happened? Like, you, ending under the wagon with.. Are those beetroots? Damn, Drago, don't eat it.'' she shook her head and and swayed her hand in the direction of her bay.

,,It's Jorvikroot. I bought it at Crescent Moon Village.. I use to shop or sell my stuff there. This time I got hold of loads of Jorvikroot which is usually unbelievably hard to find. I bought all they had, then we rode through Mirror Marshes on the way home…  
Oh no! Atlas! He ran off.. Where is he..?!'' Isabel shouted, looking distracted. 

,,Woah there. No worries. We will figure that out later. Now please just continue. You were going through here and..?'' Tess put her hand on the other girl's shoulder and patted it to calm her down. She really had no idea how to actually comfort a human.

But pats usually worked for horses, and horses and humans are not that different, or are they? 

,,Yes. Right.'' she sniffled and continued: ,,The mist was so thick that morning that we couldn’t even see that a something suddenly jumped out in front of us. Atlas was scared and he broke off from the cart, causing me to go flying but somehow getting stuck by my sweater to the side. Then the cart tipped over me and I saw that creature ran away..''

,,Creature? What creature?'' The girl furrowed her eyebrows. Well that was concerning. 

,,I.. I don't know? It was big. And black. A horse maybe? I only saw a shadow. For a moment I thought it ran straight out from water but that doesn't make any sense..'' Isabel made a break for breathing and then finished:  
,,Well, whatever it was, it's gone. Heck, it probably was as scared as me and Atlas. For the last few hours there were only frogs and whatever little animals that live in here. And yeah, also me, trapped under that damn wagon!''

,,Alrighty then. Sounds like you had fun. Let's just.. Get you somewhere safe. And dry. Come, I will give you a ride on Drago. He is reliable. Kinda.'' she guided her to Drago and helped her get on. 

They wasted time with small talk until they got to Isabel's house.

She dimounted - very slowly - and sat on her porch.  
,,Once again, thank you. You are a good person. I want nothing but to get some sleep but Atlas is somewhere out there..''

It took some time to convince Isabel that looking for her horse in her condition wasn't a very good idea.  
She offered to find the shy horse and headed out because Isabel looked like she was ready to hug her. Not happening. 

She got into saddle and pulled Drago from Isabel's garden before he ate all dandelions. 

*Today was supposed to be our day off. Do you remember? You promised to buy me carrots and then go chill at beach. Liar.*

,,Well, what was I supposed to do? Let her go out looking for that damned horse on her own? Her back must be like, crushed.'' she sighed and pulled a sugarcube from her pocket.

It vanished in second when Drago saw the treat.  
,,Sorry, boy. I really wanted a free day but.. It looks like there is no such thing on Jorvik. Maybe we can try tomorrow..?''  
Her horse just snorted and walked on, leaving her to her own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda obsessed with kelpies since.. Forever. So, here you go. First chapter is probably gonna be boring.. It will get better thou.  
Please, comment, give kudos.. Whatever.  
I will love you forever if you do.  
English is not my first language so.. Help me if you find some mistakes.  
Enjoy :)


End file.
